With the development of solar energy, and the ability to form miniature solar panels capable of producing sufficient electricity to drive a small motor, portable solar driven devices have become highly desired by consumers. These devices are oriented so as to receive incident light on the solar panel and, with the electricity generated thereby, operate a mechanical device such as a motor which rotates a disk, the disk having a graphic design on it.
Because of the nature of commercially available solar driven devices, it is required that they be mounted in such an orientation to permit incident light to be received by the solar panel. However, this creates a great loss in flexibility in terms of where the consumer can mount the device. For instance, it may be desirable to mount a solar driven device on the outside of the window of a home or office such that the device can be viewed from inside the home. Alternatively, it may be desirable to mount the same device inside the window and have it viewed from inside the home. It may likewise be desirable to mount the device on the window of an automobile inside the cabin of the automobile to prevent loss of the device while driving and have the device viewed from outside the automobile. Current solar driven devices do not have the flexibility to permit the consumer to use either method of mounting with a single device.
It would be desirable to provide a solar driven novelty device which is capable of being mounted in a variety of manners while still permitting receipt of incident light on its solar panel.